(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for filling a bag and transferring it to a remote location whilst maintaining the tab of the bag engaged on holding pins.
(b) Description of Prior Art
Various types of bag handling apparatus have been provided to automatically open bags and insert its contents therein and then releasing the bag on a conveyor where it is fed to a machine for tieing the open mouth of the bag with various tieing means. A disadvantage of such systems is that sometimes the articles positioned within the bag extend into the mouth opening or just below the mouth opening where a neck portion is to be formed in the bag and tied. Such article will cause a tieing machine, for example, to jam, resulting in stoppage of the feed conveyor and consequently the stopping of the filling operations, sometimes causing an entire bagging plant to become idle.
Another disadvantage of such systems is that the machinery utilized to tie the bags is relatively expensive, also requiring special conveyors and gates whereby to direct the open mouth bags with its contents therein to the tieing machine.